1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spray apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved log marking apparatus for indication of a cutting line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting of logs to predetermined lengths is required as contemporary stoves and fireplaces are constructed to accommodate logs of such predetermined lengths. Cutting of logs of a lesser length effects an inefficiency in use of a stove or fireplace compartment, wherein cutting of logs to a greater length prevents such logs from being inserted within an appropriate fireplace or stove compartment. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,258 to Brown, et al. wherein a handle member actuates an "L" shaped lever, wherein the "L" shaped lever extends in a position to overlie a horizontal extent of the handle and an aerosol actuator cap to effect release of spray from the aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,440 to Lee sets forth a generally "C" shaped mounting handle with a lever pivotally mounted to and extending above the handle of an overlying aerosol cap. The instant invention overcomes deficiencies of such prior art by providing a completely enclosed handle minimizing damage to the handle during use in a log marking procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,474 to Hutchinson sets forth a further example of a clamp organization to secure and clamp an aerosol container within a handle, with an actuator lever positioned to overlie the aerosol cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,745 to Hess, Jr. sets forth a further example of a handle structure to secure and selectively actuate an aerosol container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved log marking apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.